Dr. Poison (DC Extended Universe)
Dr. Isabelle Maru, also known as Maru, or Doctor Poison, is the central antagonist of the 2017 DC Extended Universe film, Wonder Woman. She is a fearsome, manipulative and megalomaniacal Spanish scientist and one of Europe's most corrupt chemists. She is an expert of toxic weaponry who works on the behalf of her client, the General Erich Ludendorff. She plotted to bomb cities with her gas, and take over the world, specifically using The German Military to conquer England. She is portrayed by Elena Anaya. History Past Dr. Isabelle Maru is a Spanish scientist who developed toxic weapons for many years, and was supervised by a hallucination of Ares. As she started developing her obsessions with unleashing her gas, and she intended to use her gas weapons for the perfect war against the innoncents, she eventually became one of the most feared criminal masterminds all over Europe. During The World War I, she had The German Military as her personal clients, and she closely worked with General Erich Lundendroff, who used her weapons, and assisted her plan of taking over England. As part of the program, she has the ability to command German soldiers. Steve Trevor however stole her notebook, which contains Maru's plan on killing millions with her advanced weaponry, during the first world war. Terrorizing Civillians Dr. Maru is seen inside her facility, torturing children with her various and deadly toxic gas weapons. Steve explains Wonder Woman in the same time that the boys she experiments in her trenches call her Doctor Poison, and that she is planning a war which could end millions of lives. Later, in an army base which belongs to The Ottoman Empire, General Ludendorff comes to review her gas weapons. She reveals Ludendorff that Germany has decided to sign an armistice and end the war against England. Ludendorff encourages Maru by stating that he believes in her, and not in her book. She then reveals that she has been working on a gas which can turn Ludendorff into a superhuman when he inhales it. Manipulating Ludendorff into assisting her plans, she tells the general that if he assists her, the results will be terrible. She later tests her new and deadly gas, as General Ludendroff comes to review her project, and even he was shocked by her toxic weaponry. Influenced by Maru, Ludendorff was present in a meeting with The German Military officials, as he tried to convince them to continue the World War I, and use Dr. Maru's strategy. The German Military officials however disagreed, and Maru bombed the office with her gas bombs, as she and Lundendroff have locked them inside and have managed to kill them all. Dr. Maru is later present at a met ball, which she and Ludendorff have hosted. Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman however manage to enter the building. Maru has later encountered Steve Trevor in the ballroom. Steve offered her partnership, and asked her to give up on her plans and reveal her project. She at first pretended to be nice to him. However, she had then stated that she is loyal to her client Ludendorff, and therefore, she had refused to give up on her plans. As the party continued, she fired her special gas missile towards a nearby village. Wonder Woman tried to save the dying citizens and enter the village which was now entirely covered by the gas. However, Wonder Woman realized that the gas has destroyed all the people of that village. Plans to destroy London Maru later occupied her facility, and was guarded by her soldiers and by General Ludendorff. After Ludendorff has been killed by Wonder Woman, she commanded her soldiers to pack up the gas weapons, so she can start terrorizing England during the war. She was going to send a massive plane with gas bombs, in order to destroy London and personally conquer England. Steve Trevor however bombed her research center, causing her to evacuate. Steve also managed to fly her plane, as he let the plane incinerate and explode in the sky. Maru tried to drive her own truck into the battlefield and continue destroying the world by herself. However, before she could exit the facility outdoors, Ares has caught her truck and he threw it towards Wonder Woman. The shocked Dr. Maru had crawled out of the car, and she looked at Wonder Woman, realizing that her plan is failing. Ares had tried to corrupt Wonder Woman, and convince her to kill the mad doctor. However, after thinking about Steve, and remembering how selfless and kind he was, Wonder Woman refused to kill Maru. After she fled from the battle, Dr. Maru had survived the incident. However, despite her survival and her promised return, it is unknown what happened to her next. Powers and Abilities * Chemistry * Toxicology * High Intelligence * Command on soldiers * Research * Manipulation * Dark and mysterious chemical warfare Most Evil Acts * Caused massive terrorism and attempted genocide * Developed toxic gas and gave instructions on how to use it, and therefore she conspired to continue the world war under her strategy * Tried to conquer the world with her toxic gas * Killed many civilians * Tortured a few kids * Killed Ludendorff's superiors Personality Dr. Poison is the most prominent antagonist througuout the film, and is responsible for most of the film's events, despite Ares being the Bigger Bad and having a key role in the story. She is a brutesome scientist who uses The German Military as her clients, and often uses Ludendorff for her own purposes. Unlike Ares, Dr. Maru is more of an insane and brutesome mad genius, and she is arguably also more of an overtly evil villain. She has no mercy on others, and only wants people to fear her gas weaponry. She was seen having no mercy on children right at the beginning of the film, when she put them into gas tanks/chambers and expermimented her gas and gas-related weapons on them. She is a very ambitious individual, as she seems to be very active during the war, and uses her powers not only on England, but also on German villages. Trivia * Dr. Maru was born in Spain. * She is similar to Dr. Zander Rice from the film Logan; they are both delusional and murderous scientists who plan to control the world and use it's powers. They also both have the military working for them. * Dr. Maru works under the influence and supervision of Ares's hallucination. Therefore, the two have secretly been working together. * She will presumably return in the untitled Wonder Woman sequel as the main antagonist. * Technically, she is responsible for the World War I. * She is the first live-action version of the original DC villain, Dr. Poison. Category:Total Darkness Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Females Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Delusional Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Destroyer of Innoncence Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Fearmongers Category:Warlords Category:Warmongers Category:Master Manipulators Category:Provoker Category:Big Bads Category:Murderers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Spree Killers Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Bombers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psycopaths Category:Traitors Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Killjoy Category:Torturers Category:The Heavy Category:Deal Makers Category:Masterminds Category:Conspirators Category:Plague Bringers Category:Leaders Category:Failure Intolerant Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Criminals Category:Tyrants Category:Genocidal Category:Terrorists Category:Poisoner Category:Xenophobes Category:Destroyer Category:Brutes Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Mental Illness Category:Extremists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Enforcers Category:Obsessed Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Business Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Cowards Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Evil Genius Category:War Criminals Category:Hegemony Category:Narcissists Category:Usurpers Category:Abusers Category:God Wannabe Category:Totalitarians Category:Homicidal Category:Ambitious Category:Assasins Category:Gaolers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hypocrites Category:Control Freaks Category:Saboteurs